Beam me up
by JessiePie6
Summary: Honestly I don't think I can say much that wont spoil it. It's different, Dani is having some problems with work and her personal life.


**OK so bear with me on this. now this idea has been In my head for a while and you can thank Beam Me Up by Pink for that one (The song is so worth the $.99 for it). I will be including lyrics in it. So please don't kill me for how I start this off but I will tell you this will be alternating between different universes. Yes I am going a bit scifi on you, not really it's just two different universes playing out.**

**Ok so what you need to know is this is happing somewhere in the season one finally, but TK never got shot and the Matt thing does not exist from that ep. As a matter of fact Dani does not really care for him but he is still around. (that's the first universe) the second one you don't really need to know anything but it is lets say different. And I will put an A for the first one and a B for the second one.**

**By the way the lyrics are just there because they helped me come up with the idea. So some times they will match up in a way to that part of the story, sometimes they will be the opposite and sometimes it can be literally and sometimes there just in the way.**

**This is a new AN so i had intended not to put this untill it was done and i mentioned it in one of my stories but the truth is i wanted to get it up and It's still not complete. So when i do get around to finishing it i will update it. But anyway if I dont you guys can imagine how it ended. Also Ifthere are any mistakes i do apologize,  
**

* * *

_**There's a whole 'nother conversation going on**_

_**In a parallel universe.**_

**(A) **There was a man who noticed a women standing at a grave and he just sighed and watched her until she left.

Dani was standing in a cemetery looking down at one grave, she was also squinting at it every now and then. She had stayed way past everyone else. She didn't know why but she did. She decided to look up and noticed a woman in the distance moving closer to her. She looked back down, not caring if she was going to come up to her, she did. She looked back down and within a moment or two the woman was standing next to her. Dani recognized her but she did not know from where.

"Did you know him well?"

Dani looked at the lady and said "No, not really."

They both looked back down at the stone. "But you have been standing here for an hour, so he at least meant something."

Dani sighed and waited for a moment to speak so she could get her words. "I guess we were friends."

"Well that's a lot more than a lot of us can say." The lady turned towards Dani and stuck her hand out. "I'm Gabrielle Pittman."

Dani took the hand and shook it. "I guess we have never been introduced before but I am Danielle Santino"

"The doctor that works for the Hawks. You know he did value what you did…Hell, It got him to stop seeing me."

"I know, but He did that all on his own."

_**Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts.**_

**(B) **"Dani wait a second" Matt had sounded apologetic to the obvious Doctor Santino walking away.

"yeah not going to happen Matt" she was not paying attention to where she was going and she ran right into Nico. He made sure that she didn't fall before he acknowledge her

"Is everything ok Doctor."

Matt had followed Dani and Nico and he took notice of it, he decided for some strange reason to respond to Nico "yes Nico everything is fine. Now if you don't mind I was talking to Dani."

"I believe I asked the Doctor, not you."

"Well you got my answer. So If you don't mind and leave, much would be appreciated."

"Actually I need to talk to Doctor Santino in my office. We had an appointment so if **you** don't mind I am going to steal her." Nico had taken Dani to his office without paying attention to Matt and once they had gotten in there he asked her "Anything I should be worried about?"

Dani replied to him "Nothing that I can't handle. I still can't believe that no one's caught on."

"And they probably won't, the question is, when do we want to tell them?"

_**There's a waltz playin' frozen in time**_

**(A) **Dani was finally able to fall asleep after an hour or so of reassuring herself that that man was nothing to her but a colleague, a very annoying colleague that… fine was a friend but nothing more. He had let her known about his ex and some of his past and if he was still alive she would have known about why he was loyal to the bastard of an owner. But at this point she didn't even have a clue what the owner looked like she didn't even want to think about it. But her thoughts kept going back to that man, the man that she didn't even realized she fell for, even if it was just a little.

So when she was sleeping the man crept into her dreams just like he use to do in the real world. She was reminded of all the times he smiled at her. Especially if it was after he snuck up on her and sent her flying ten feet in the air. She got a kick out of it, which was why she made all the remarks that she did.

It was like she was watching herself when all these events happened she even saw herself say all he needed was a friend. That was what they became within a matter of a few months. They became friends; they helped each other out when they needed it. Why she was trying to convince herself otherwise was something that she did not even know. Maybe it was the fear of what could have been.

There was one thing that popped up in her dreams, that even she knew never happened. She saw herself sitting outside holding a fish bowl and crying over… a dead…fish? Maybe she finally broke from everything that happened in her life. She saw Nico walk up towards her saying that she lost a friend and so did he and then they were hugging. Then he said she knew him, which would be as close as anyone would. She denied it because she was scared it was true, that she became so close to a man that no one knew well but her. She willing let herself become close to a man that she never had any intention to become that close to. All of a sudden that hug became a kiss, when she watched this she was relieved that at least they both thought twice before the kiss became anything more, which it did and it would come damn close ruining their friendship but all they needed to do was talk which would happen farther in the future, like a year later, but her dream never got pass them going up the stairs. That was when she woke up to her alarm clock.

"Alright not going to be able to sleep for a few years now." Then she mumbled to herself. "even when he is gone he knows how to interrupt my sleep." She couldn't even come to saying that he was dead maybe it was a good thing that she would never be able to say he was dead. Even though it never happened to her that he told her she knew him it was still the case in any universe.

_**Blades of grass on tiny bare feet**_

**(B) **"How many of them do you think would even believe it?" Dani was walking out to the practice field with Nico beside her.

"Not many. We're letting out more than one secret at a time."

Dani stumbled when she walked over to the field and that stumble caused her to break her heel. "Crap"

Nico looked down at what she was very little upset at. "I can try to find you some type of shoe when we are done here."

She took off both heels and stopped at the sideline. "Thanks just make sure it's not extra extra giant. Please make sure they don't run over my feet."

They were standing side by side. "Noted" then Nico looked out to the players and Dani could tell there was a question on his mind.

She looked up at him "Ask it."

"ask what?"

"The question that does not show on your face but does behind those sun glasses."

He took a quick glance at Dani and looked right back up with his arms cross. "What did Matt want?"

She looked up at him and then looked back down when she realized he wasn't going to make it look like they were having a real in depth discussion. "Well that's the fun part. He asked about a lunch date and then you."

_**I look at you and you're lookin' at me.**_

**(A) **"Yeah the therapist won't be in for about a week… for some strange reason it hit her harder than anyone else… well also she only knew him for what, about a half a year… ha no Nico would never get that close to a female that quickly but something was starting… Mmm well we just need to see how her performance is in about a week when she comes in. That might be when we need to cut our losses… yes I am heading out to you tonight." Just like that Gabriella Pitman hung up her phone and was off to the airport to meet up with her husband.

(/)

There was a hand waving in front of Dani's face trying to get her out of a daze. "Yo Doctor D come on listen. Ok, that was a warning I'm going to yell so depending on your neighbors I expect the police to be here in about six minutes."

At that moment Dani came out of her mind and didn't even have a clue what was going on. She saw TK and then realized she was in a session with him. _Crap. _"sorry Terrence I guess I got side tracked, look we can pick this up in a week."

At this point TK knew something was up and he was totally sincere in what he was about to say. _Nico, for sure. _"Doc I understand, if you want anyone to talk to I'm always here for you." He got up and hugged Doctor Santino, and then he went straight to the door. "Doctor Santino even though you're not here at the moment I will stand by you."

She smiled as TK left the room. _He is something else… when he wants to be. Although I wished he didn't call me Doctor Santino, I like Doctor D. _She sighed at the fact that she didn't want to be called Doctor Santino. She knew that the only reason was because of Nico, He being too stubborn to call her anything else. In her head she was still not willing to except the fact that he meant something. She would have to talk to Jeanette about that dream.

And that was what she did. She got remarks from her that were all over the place. She would always remember one part of the conversation even when she came to terms.

"Dani you mean you were having sex with a dead man?"

"Jeanette in a state of grievance that wouldn't be unnatural but I don't even know I just remember the reasons that lead up to the kiss and going up the stairs, I woke up before it went farther."

"But it probably did happen."

"I don't know. Everything tells me it would have **if** it was a normal dream but I don't think it was. It was like it wanted to explain more but got stopped."

"Honey maybe that was the universe saying it could have been more or the possibility."

"Well the possibility will never happen as far as I know unless he is playing a Nico and is going to pop out. Maybe it could have been more, I guess I will never know."

_**Could you beam me up,**_

_**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**_

**(B) **Nico had looked down at Dani and now had seemed more interested in the conversation"I hope he wasn't asking me on a lunch date because after that whole run-in in the hall it would be a huge NO"

Dani got a laugh out of what he just said and if she didn't know him as well as she did she would have wondered who replaced the scary security dude. "Sorry Nico I didn't word that right. I should say he was asking me on a lunch date and then when I said no he asked if it was because of you and of course I said no to that as well. The only thing the team sees between us is the usual small talk slash getting on each other's nerves in the halls. He only said that because he wanted to get my nerves on fire for suggesting you and I made it seem like he did."

"A good way to end a conversation. Nothing is blown, I assume."

"You are correct on that. Now why am I here?"

"So we have a new wide out. He's a fantastic player the problem is he knows that. He played two seasons in New England and they officially dropped him because he tore his hamstring three months ago. It turned out that it was just pulled." He pointed to the player out on the field and Dani continued the conversation while watching.

"Unofficially?"

"The team wanted him gone because of his cockiness, arrogance and the huge ego he has."

"First string or second string?"

"First. If he was second, he would easily get straightened out by the rest of the team but since he is not, that's where you and I come in."

"You to scare him and me to talk to him" and at that moment Dani noticed that he had a twenty yard catch and then a fifty yard run avoiding the defense entirely. Then he started to rub it in their faces. Dani took one last look up at Nico and asked him. "Remind me why I work with these types of people." Nico looked down at Dani and smiled. The next thing they knew the player was running up to them.

_**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**_

**(A) **After Jeanette left, Dani went outside when the sun was setting and sat in that very same spot she dreamt about the night before. She sat there trying to figure out what the hell happened to her. _Was there something there that I didn't see?_ She took a deep breath and sat back and looked up at the becoming starts. _What was up with that dream… well it got me out here. _She said out load to supposedly nothing "I swear universe you like seeing me this discombobulated"

Then out of nowhere she heard a familiar voice. "I'm pretty sure you are in that state most of the time." She saw the figure walk up toward her and take a seat next to her on the bench. She had no clue what to say, well she did but she didn't want to say it but of course she did by mistake.

"You're not a ghost are you?"

"Doctor, do you even believe in ghosts?"

There he went avoiding the question._ Well I see he is still the same. _She did the next best thing and poked him on the shoulder… a few times. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't a ghost that came to haunt her.

He looked down at her and saw the finger still poking him so he sighed and slowly said "Dani I'm not a ghost" she didn't stop so he grabbed her arm gently and realized "They didn't tell you did they?"

The amazed look stayed on her "Who didn't tell me what?"

"Considering you look like you've seen a ghost, they definitely didn't tell you."

"Well excuse me for seeing my dead friend appear out of nowhere at night not explaining anything… did you always have a tangible super power?"

"So that is the first thing you ask is if I have a tangible super power, not why I am here or how I am here." He shook his head and continued. "Doctor you always amaze me."

"Hmm now that you said that why are you here and how?"

He smiled for her coming to sense "there you go doctor asking the right questions. Obviously I am not dead and the government was supposed to tell you, there was a short list of people that I put together that I thought needed to know. I can see the government thought otherwise and I can't really get into it further."

_A short list and why was I on it. _"I know you just said you can't get into it but why was I on a list that would let me know why you're alive."

"And another right question. You were recently put on to a list that would make you notified by the government that my death was faked. I know what your next question will be but I can give you a vague description and who knows you might connect the dots without a problem. My death would draw out some attention and they needed some evidence of sorts that could be recorded and let's just say from you being out at the grave it did draw out who needed to be."

Dani was in disbelief. "I'm not sure if I should hug you or kill you for real." Then it dawned on her. "Nico why was I added on to that list."

This was his chance he could be vague or tell her the real reason but he couldn't lie to her, he never could.

_**Beam me up,**_

_**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**_

**(B) **"So you're that supposed security dude that half the team is scared of and the other half wont say anything." The new player was looking over Nico and Nico just stood there still. "Ok dude, got it don't mess with you" he then looked over at the lady standing next to Nico and went into full charm mode. "well you look like a fine young lady, how about we ditch Mr. Stereotype over there and head back to my place." He was moving closer to Dani and before she could say anything Nico stepped in and put his arm out to stop him. The player looked at Nico then Dani and then back at Nico, "Oh I see she's your girl."

Nico was still not showing much but it all could be read in his eyes. "That's not the case. You have only been here one day and your already sexual harassing a staff member." He noticed that he was confused and so he decided to introduce Dani "that is Doctor Danielle Santino, the team therapist."

"Oh Hell no, I'm not talking to any women about my problems. She knows nothing about football and females and business is something I don't associate anything with each other."

This was when Dani spoke up. "If I recall you don't play or get any mullah until I say you can play and honestly the owner and coach don't care either, because the guy you replaced will be back in a month and all of the other teams in the division are far enough behind where it really doesn't matter at this point. And also if I recall this was the only team that would take you. So it's up to you if you want a chance to continue your career or stop playing after two years. It's up to you." And with that said she walked away and Nico followed her after he said one thing.

"Now everything you heard about me and especially the one about breaking a players arm is true. But she is ten times worse than I am." Nico jogged to catch up to Dani and he left the player in shock and best of all speechless. "Dani wait a second."

"You sure calling me Dani won't start any suspicions."

"Shocked maybe, anything past that probably not. Dani you know" he was cut off by Dani continuing what he was saying.

"I know he won't be back playing but as far as anyone else knows that's when he will be back, it was never specified if he was playing or not." She sighed "and we're supposed to let everyone know soon of that and other issues."

"I Know."

"And you're going to have to deal with me wanting to punch people because they're being stupid."

"So the head of security might have to follow you around for the Hawks safety"

She was acting serious but it could be told that she was mostly joking. "That might be a good idea and if I am going to be talking to that player you might want to stick around at a distance."

Nico looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "You want to grab lunch."

"Well at least my day is getting better, you know with the head of security staying around me and paying for lunch." Nico didn't dispute anything and they were off."

_**I think a minute's enough,**_

**(A)** "I don't know why I added you I think it was just an instinct. Sorry doctor that not the entire reason. I honestly don't know why I added you. Maybe it was because I would expect a different reaction from you if you found out I was alive and not dead."

"Nico stop. One you're confusing me, and two, if you didn't add me to that list would you have come back?"

He waited a second before he responded to her. "No I wouldn't have I would have gotten as far away from the state as I could have and not looked back or at least a few months ago I would have."

"So what's the difference now then a few months ago?" she honestly didn't put what he said together.

Nico realized that the next few words could go one of two ways. She would either realize who it was or it would go right over her head. "A person."

"I see, wait a second I drew out that person. Nico was it Gabrielle."

_She would go right off topic. _"Dani do you mean the person before or the one I just mentioned because they are two different people entirely. And you just changed topics on me."

"Sorry I think I put together the whole reason why you had to fake your death and speaking about that should you even be here."

"Outside probably not but inside would be better but it's nicer out here." He tilted his head, smiled and looked at Dani "Doctor, why are you out here?"

She smiled and started to blush "Well that's a funny story."

"Okay do you care to explain."

"It's a little embarrassing from my end if I explain it to you."

He was joking with her with what he was about to say. "well then I guess I am to assume it's about me haunting you and making sure you jump each time you see me."

She of course slapped him on the arm and then got serious. _Time will tell but will he run? _"Umm if I was to say kind of would that make you disappear on me?"

"Dani I'm not a ghost, I'm going to have a bruise in the morning that will prove that." then he noticed her expression never changed and that she never meant in terms of a ghost but what he would do literally. Then he frowned and got a hold of her hand like he was nervous but in a Nico sense. "I would normally disappear but you are an important person to me. That would be the reason why I added you to the list… Now doctor I believe it's your turn."

"Fine but only if you tell me if I am right on the reason why you had to fake die." She noticed Nico stared blankly at her and the she added. "Fine. Vaguely tell me if I am right."

"Deal" he was still holding her hand and Dani didn't find that strange, she was enjoying it in a sense Nico let her in just a bit further and possibly it would lead him to let her in almost completely.

_**Just beam me up.**_

**(B) **Nico and Dani walked back into the training facility. There was slight laughter from them when they walked in and they weren't really paying attention to anyone so they were bound to get attention from some people. But then again most of the team sees them walking and talking normally so no one would say or even think anything pass them being friends. Well everyone but one person who just so happened saw the two walk in.

"No Nico I'm pretty sure Onyx is just messing with you. He wants attention and so that is why he jumps on you in the middle of the night. Hey is that why you come by in the middle of the night." She was looking at Nico and smiling until she heard a voice.

"So he wakes you up in the middle of the night to do what Dani?" and that smile turned into a frown.

"That would be none of your business Matt" She was going to walk around Matt to avoid any type of discussion. Until he step in the way. Nico was about to walk up towards Matt but Dani saw that coming. "Nico I've got this…" She was pissed and also sounded like so "so what do you want to know Matt" she wouldn't even let him say anything and continued without stopping. "How much better he is in bed then you, which me and you never actually happened. How he doesn't run to every blond he sees? How he values other people and not just himself, or is just what we are that you want to know. No the true question is how long." She walked away from Matt and Nico had one thing to say to Matt.

"We were only talking about my cat Matt. Next time think twice or I will shut you up." If Dani didn't leave Matt speechless Nico sure did. Nico caught up to Dani "Dani what was that?"

She stopped in the hallway and sighed. "Nico I'm not even sure where to start. I just want this over."

"We both do, and we should have never put our self's in the middle of all this."

"Nico I don't regret any of it. I love working here and I have since the first day we both were put here. It's just I want everyone's reaction done and over with so we can get back to, hopefully, a normal day once we let everything out."

"Dani I think we both know it will be a long time before anything goes back to normal or we both could go back to our old life before this."

"I know but even now that old life seems alien."

"It does." He started to smile "I guess we are just going to have to find a way to make this one work."

_**Saw a blackbird soarin' in the sky,**_

**(A) **"I'm guessing it was Gabriella I drew out, considering I was standing at your grave for a long time and she was the only one who approached me and something to do with fraud or embezzlement. I'm going to say embezzlement. Nico were you watching me?"

Then his vague answer came into play "Yes"

"Yes to what, the watching or the embezzlement part?... Oh sorry the vague part of the deal."

He softly said "Both" Dani did pick up on it but didn't say anything "And the reason your out here?"

"Always getting straight to the point. Well your fake death did a lot more to me than I expected. I guess I didn't realize how big a part you had on my life. But anyways I was trying to convince myself of certain things. Well that didn't work and I had this dream that was strange that involved this spot and a dead fish and me and …" she stopped she didn't want to continue her ranting because the next thing to come out would be him and she didn't know how he would act.

"And who else doctor. I won't run on you if you think that is what will happen."

"And you." Nico wasn't really shocked because he knew how a person's brain goes through death. It just depended on the reason he was in her dream, he knew it was embarrassing to say so it only left a few possibilities. Dani froze for a second.

"And?"

She sounded unsure "Well, we started off hugging you said something like I know you and then I said I don't and then it lead to kissing and up the stairs and that all I remember."

Nico just did a slight nod of the head and said "well I wouldn't dispute you knowing me."

"That's the thing Nico I don't know you."

"That's not true; you might not know what my favorite color is or if I have family. You don't know the regular stuff you would of a normal person but you do know who I am now, how I act to certain things like when I would run and you know that you get on my nerves whenever you scrutinize my work…. And also you do know random facts about me."

She sarcastically responded "Because random facts are always the best."

"Only when you are trying to put a puzzle together." She stared blankly at him for a few and then he figured he would elaborate further. "In a sense, to me, you do know me. You're getting further along that puzzle and all puzzles come to a close at one point."

She waited a second to respond "How close am I to finishing your puzzle."

He smiled and said "Further along than you think."

She smiled back at him and she looked into his eyes and noticed that he wasn't hiding the fact that he was enjoying the conversation but she also saw something else that she couldn't put a name to yet but would be able to later that night.

_**Barely a breath I caught one last sight**_

**(B) **Dani took a deep breath in and heard Nico say something. "Ready."

"Not at all but at least we are doing this together." They both were getting ready to go into a meeting with all the staff and players. "Any chance of backing out?"

Nico looked over at her and smiled "Not at all." They entered the meeting together they did not leave each other's side when they entered. They both looked at each other for a moment communicating through their eyes who would start this meeting. They both were there long enough for a player to yell out

"Doctor D and Scary dude stop with the eyes and tell us why we all here."

Nico glared in the general direction from where that came from and Dani took a glance over at Nico, she decided that she would start this. "Alright on that note. We both called you all in here for a good reason. There have been many secrets kept. Some small and some not so small. We have to inform you of some of them that this organization has kept. Theee higher ups think that now is a good time to since off season is about to begin."

Another person was already board and yelled out "How long will this take?"

Nico decided that now was the time to take over "This is something that all of you do want to listen to. It might take longer than what you would like but it may affect your future here. The organization has kept secrets from all of you and sadly both Doctor Santino and I are involved in them. We have been since this organization came to be…" Nico looked over at Dani to take over for a bit

And she did "The first bomb shell is this organization is not owned by a Marshall Pittman. All Marshall is, is a figure head that was needed to keep the identities of the actual owners known from the public. They all thought it would be better that way and in some ways it was but in others it was stupid. The league does know of it they were ok with the fact as long as it did not ruin the image of the league." She stopped for a minute to let everyone get a handle of what was going on.

"The second one was Nico and I were placed here to keep an eye on everything as part of the owners. Before you guys say anything I have no say in who stays or go because psychology comes first in my books. A few years ago when I was brought in to help TK there was some impressions that I was only here because of events that happened the night before but they never happened the owners knew that the night would be fuzzy for a person and so a lot of assumptions came out of it. But the truth is…" she looked over at Nico because she had no way to word it.

Nico nodded his head and continued for her. "The truth is I was tired of avoiding the truth and Doctor Santino didn't want to lie so she took a page out of my book. We both are part owners for the team there was no spying on anyone and nothing got back to the others. We were told if we wanted to tell you all any of this we had to tell you the full story, now anyone that wants to leave is welcomed to and anyone who wants to stay and listen can." He looked over at Dani and continued "We will tell you the full story and answer any questions there is."

_**Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye,**_

**(A) **"So any chance I can get you to open up just a little." She figured she would try she already knew the answer.

Nico shook his head and smiled "Nope"

"Figured I would try." She looked over at him and then leaned back on the bench and looked up at the nighttime sky. "Sooo, chances working for the Hawks again?"

He mimicked her position "Not sure. I'm considering looking into a job at a sports management company; they've been trying to get me to work for them for years. It seems like the next logical step."

"Although I would love to see the faces of the staff and players when they see you walk in."

With keeping his head back he turned and looked over at her and she did the same. He smirked and said "I have to pick up some of my stuff tomorrow I was planning doing that at night time but I could shift it a few hours earlier when the facility is a bit busier."

"That would be awesome" she looked back up at the sky and so did Nico

He became curious so he needed to ask. "So who kissed whom?"

Now Dani sat up and was caught off guard. "Sorry what?"

"In your dream."

She gave him an are you serious look "Your joking right?"

"No not really. I'm just curious like how did I act. How was the kiss it tells me what type of person you think I am."

"Can you make this more awkward…?" she paused for a moment and picked up where she left off before he could respond. "Don't answer that. Well you seemed a little bit more opened. But what ever task you were doing for me you wanted to make sure it was completed. You seemed a little sad though" one of Nico's eyebrows popped up and she took noticed of it. "I offered support to what ever it was and hugged you and you gladly accepted it. You told me I was the only one that knew you and when I said no you looked me directly in the eyes and said yes. But I guess the kiss was a neutral thing. We both hesitated twice and finally kissed, offering each other a way out, I don't know but the kisses were amazing" she blushed at the last part when she said it and Nico took note of that. "So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me you think I trust you which might be true. That you think I'm a little soft when it comes to you." He tilted his head and joked to her. "I think I need to change that." She slapped his arm. "See you know when I'm joking. Many people would assume that I was serious."

"Hey that took a while to catch onto. But how would you change that."

He thought for a second and said "The one thing that I could do right now because we are on the topic but won't because it could ruin the one friendship that I have."

The reason clearly didn't click in her head or maybe she was hiding the fact that she knew what he meant "Aww I'm your only friend. That's touching and a little strange."

"Hey I do have another friend but he's a cat… yeah just ignore that part."

"And the therapist diagnoses you crazy."

"You can't diagnose a person with something they already knew."

Dani didn't know how to respond but only this "This is the only time I don't know if you're joking or not."

"I'm not crazy Dani. I have a cat; I'm allowed to talk to it. It's when he talks back that's when you should be concerned." She truly laughed at that and they started to talk about the cat. At one point she paused for a bit and then fell asleep on the bench.

_**There are times I feel the shiver and cold,**_

**(B) **When the room emptied a bit Nico took noticed at who was in the room. A few players, including the newest player and staff from different areas stayed. He also noticed Coach and Matt stayed. He wasn't concerned about Coach but he was worried about what Matt could do.

"So for those who stayed you will hear the full story. It's not a complicated one but it could take a little while. Doctor Santino and I have known each other for a while. We have known each other for about ten years. I acquired part of the owner ship through a friend about a year after I started to work here, but I wanted that to remain secret at the time and she got part as a divorce present from her mother, who for some strange reason is really good at gambling. When she came into the therapist job she was already part of the owner circle but the other owners wanted to know what was going on. We decided that we would be the one's on the inside but we wouldn't tell them anything they didn't need to know because of invasion of privacy and it was just not right. If they had sent other people in I'm not sure what would have happened, other than life would have been hell. Both of us together own more of the team then the other owners, through some acquiring of another portion recently, so we told them we were going to tell you guys regardless. They only had one condition and that was to tell you all of this. There are two other owners that want to keep their identity unknown at the moment. Right now was the time to tell you because of what the team is going through with Terrence."

Someone yelled out "Doctor D how are supposed to trust that you didn't say anything to the others."

Dani responded "Decisions are not up to us. It's up to the coach's and the GM. But I do understand if you guys think that. Think of it this way. Have anything you guys have talked to me about been in the media? It hasn't and never will be because my first job is a mother then a therapist then a wife then as an owner. I can care less about being an owner. Guy's bottom line is I'm still the therapist nothing is different."

Then a second after she said everything a few people yelled out "A wife?"

Dani looked over at Nico with an Oh crap look. Nico looked back at her and said softly "don't worry" with a smirk on he said to everyone "By the way I don't like people ogling my wife."

_**It only happens when I'm on my own,**_

**(A) **Dani woke up on the bench and found a blanket around her and the first thing that popped into her mind she said out loud "Crap please don't tell me it was a dream."

Nico came around the corner holding his phone but Dani didn't see him "Nope" she jumped when she heard his voice

"Stop that."

He came around to stand next to the bench "Stop what?"

"Popping out of the middle of nowhere and scaring me half to death"

"Doctor I wouldn't do that if I thought it would harm your physical being." She looked up at him and decided to stand up and at least put the blanket away. He notice that she was doing that so he added "I hope you don't mind I went inside after you fell asleep to get you a blanket. I figured you had a closest on the first floor and I assumed right and don't worry I didn't leave you by yourself outside. I stayed near you."

She entered the house and gestured him to come into the kitchen, she smiled "Thank you."

He looked at her and she saw something that she couldn't name in his eyes again "No problem." She placed the blanket on the island and left it there. She figured she would get to it later. She then stared at Nico for a few. She wanted to say something about the look in his eyes but she didn't know if it was a good idea. "Yes Doctor?"

"Huh"

"You glazed over for a few. Is everything all right?" he was concerned so he moved closer to her

"Umm yeah I think so." She decided to change the topic. "So what time are you heading in at?"

He noticed that she changed the topic but he didn't question it. "Since it is eight I was thinking soon I was going to see if you wanted a ride in. Plus everyone is going to be there around nine."

"I'll get ready." She rushed out of the kitchen and about fifteen minutes later she was back and she found a cup of coffee waiting for her but she didn't see Nico. So she said out loud "Thank you Nico." Knowing where ever he was he would hear it. She took the coffee out to her driveway and saw Nico leaning against his car.

"Ready?"

"Ohh I am so ready to see the look on people's faces."

"You would be." He went around the car and opened the door for Dani and then they were off to the training facility.

_**That's how you tell me I'm not alone**_

**(B) **Dani and Nico decided to leave the room as quickly as possible because they did not want to see the after math of what they just said. They started to walk around the halls "That's new, seeing you do something like that."

"Hey it's true I don't like seeing people look at you in certain ways."

"Why thank you now can we get some coffee before I explode from letting all that out. Although part of me wonders how people are going to react when word spreads that you and I are married."

"We will probably find out when we get back." He made both of them stop for a moment so he could get through to her because he was not totally sure if Dani understood the out come. "Dani things have changed we won't see anything go back to normal for a long time. Especially when TK comes back."

She looked up at him "I know but there is always hope." They walked out of the building to get some coffee and by the time they came back into the building they had an unwelcoming face fuming at them. When they got a little bit into the building it seemed like déjà vu

"Matt what do you need." They all stopped in the hallway.

"I want an explanation, one that was better than what you gave everyone else. You played me Dani and that is not right."

"Matt I never played you, the night we were in the bar I was refusing drinks from you. I never got more than a drink and a half but you kept at it. Well I assumed it was a fuzzy night for you because you thought we did something that never happened. I just made sure you got home safely. I would never cheat on anyone that's what happened in my first marriage and yes Ray is real it just happened a few years earlier." Nico was standing back a bit in case he needed to go in but for now he was letting Dani handle it.

"Dani you've been leading me on ever since"

"No Matt I never did it was you who thought I was. It would actually be consider harassment"

Matt was getting louder and it cause Nico to move forward a bit. "Harassment? If anything it was you who was harassing me."

"I was never interested in you. One Your too young and two your reputation with the women in this organization proves you're the one who does the harassing. This place has cameras every where and almost all those incidents are on record. The only reason why you are still here is because you are good at what you do but that might have to change though."

Matt quickly forgot what he heard at the meeting "You don't have that authority"

"Matt you already forgot that I am part owner so I do have a say in that." that seemed to get Matt to shut up quickly and that was when Dani and Nico left and headed to Nico's office.

_**Could you beam me up,**_

**(A) **Nico pulled into the parking lot of the training facility. With a very silent Dani. "Doctor is everything ok"

She looked at him then back at the building "umm yeah I'm just thinking."

Nico shut off the car and watched Dani "anything you want to talk about."

"Maybe… Nico what happens when you leave?"

He shook his head and answered truthfully "I don't know." He waited a second and then it hit him, she wasn't talking about the team. "I will still be New York." He looked over at her and smiled "Maybe every now and then I can find a reason sneak up on you or wake you up in the middle of the night."

She smiled right back at him. "Ah so you admit to doing that on purpose."

He opened his car door and got out. "I never said anything of the sort. What I'll admit to is I don't want to lose a friend."

When she got out of the car she walked up beside Nico and took one of his arms and leaned her head against his arm. "Neither do I."

They would let go by the time they got into the building but for right now they were comfortable and neither one of them were complaining. Dani was a little shocked that Nico let her stay on his arm for so long but then again so was Nico himself.

They got to the door and Dani was the one who let go of him and Nico had let her enter the building first. So they both walked in and the moment they did they got some strange looks from everyone. There was whispers and other things they could hear like weights dropping. Everyone basically stopped what they were doing to watch the two people go by.

"Dude is that"

"I thought he was gone for good."

"Why is he with Doctor D?"

"Did she know the whole time."

"Did the scary security guy just walk in?"

"I'm not the only one that see's the ghost right?"

Dani looked at Nico and had a huge smile on; she was close to laughing "Should people be that shocked"

"Well I did come back from the dead as far as they know."

"True"

She stopped him in the hallway "So does this mean I get to finally see your office or does that remain a mystery for me."

"Probably."

She gave him a strange look "Probably why."

"Well because behind you TK and Matt are coming up." he put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her around but before he could make an escape, like he has done countless times before, she reached for one of his arms and put a hand on his back to move him forward. He slightly jumped at the touch to his back and Dani did take notice of that

She softly said to him so no one else could pick up on it "Yeah you're staying put, I'm not going to try to explain any of this to them."

Nico sighed "Fine" and by the time Matt and TK came up to them Nico had taken out his phone to hopefully keep this conversation short.

"Umm Doctor D am I the only one who is seeing a ghost because if I am that means he is getting me back for all the times he had to bail me out."

"No T I see him too. Dani?"

_**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**_

**(B) **But they didn't get far. Every few feet they had people stop them. Some over reacting, basically saying that they could never trust either of them again. Some just wanted to know if it was true. The new player found it interesting and then there was coach. Coach was a completely different story. He pulled them into his office.

"You two I should kill."

Nico tilted his head which made him seem curious. "You know I would advise against that right?"

Coach sighed and said "Yes. The last thing I would do is pick a fight against you. I rather take on one of the linebackers. But this was something you needed to tell me first or at least kept me in the loop. Don't get me wrong I've heard the rumors, I knew the possibility but you two being owners is something I would have never expected. It's just next time tell me before something this big gets put out."

Dani looked over at Nico and said "We need to tell him."

Then Nico looked over at coach "There's something that we left out for a reason. We wanted to tell everyone the day of." Nico stopped for a minute; he was trying to figure out the best way to word what was to come next.

Coach picked up on it, but he became a little impatient. "I don't have all day."

"There's a reason why your offensive coach position has not been filled yet and why your request for one has been turned down."

Coach unsurely said "Okay"

"Well we found a person to fill the spot and well you're going to need to patient with him."

"Ok so it is a retired player right?"

"He's not exactly retired yet. He was going to announce it when he comes in for the job. We were thinking TK." They both waited for coach to explode but it never happened

The one thing coach wanted was a reason. "Why TK."

Dani took over for Nico. "we wanted to show support after everything that happened to him. It's sad seeing a talented player like him having to stop because of one thing. He has been the face of the team since the first day he came here and we can't turn our backs on him. He needs to be part of this team."

Coach smiled "There could be worse people for this team. Now if you two don't mind. I've got a practice to run and some strange ego's to look forward to." Before he walked out the door he looked back and said one last thing. "The announcement doesn't affect me but it will to others, keep an eye on the others."

They both looked at each other again. They both simultaneously said "Matt"

_**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**_

**(A)** She wanted to mess with them, she really did but she decided it may not be a good idea. "Why are you two asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the supposed ghost."

Nico spoke out "That's the first thing I've heard since I walked into this building that makes sense."

TK spoke for an unknown reason "ok ghostly form of the scary Nico are you truly a ghost."

"TK I will hit you if I have to prove it to you."

TK scooted back a few steps and said. "Seriously though are you a ghost?"

Dani decided to poke Nico in the arm to prove that he was in fact alive. "Ow. I do have a bruise there because of you"

"Sorry forgot. Does that settle it Terrence?"

"Yes Doc it does… well mostly but I think I am good for now."

They forgotten that Matt was there and TK stuck around just so he could find a little bit out and to make sure that Dani was fine. "Nico why aren't you dead."

Dani made a little comment that only her and Nico could hear " Gee Matt could you sound any less happy"

After Nico heard what Dani said he only said one word "Confidential."

"Seriously Nico most of us went to your funeral"

_Except for you _"Most did yes" he quickly glanced at Dani "some stayed longer than others. But sorry I can't tell you why. Well unless you want the U.S government to lock you up somewhere and never be heard from again." Luckily TK was standing behind Matt so he couldn't see the huge grin that TK wore but Nico and Dani could. "You know what I might just say it out loud so you can get locked up some where."

Matt gave him a are you serious look "you would like that." he then turned toward Dani "Can I talk to you. I was trying to call you yesterday but there was no answer."

"Um yeah sorry about that Matt I didn't have my phone with me. I needed some time by my self to think." It was a slight lie she did intend to go out side originally to think but she never expected Nico to show up for obvious reasons but Matt didn't need to know that. "But I was talking to Nico before you two came by. Can we talk later?"

"Sure"

Dani and Nico walked away from the other two and TK had something to say after they did so. "Man there's something between those two."

Matt turned completely towards TK on his heels and he stuffed his hands in his pockets "How so?"

"I don't know but those two seem more attached than usual. Maybe she knew the whole time about Nico or those two took a plunge and that's why they were giving each others some looks. The Doc won't admit it to me but she says she knows these thing and I think it all from body langue" TK started to walk away but he stopped and yelled back. "Matty D it looks like you've got some competition"

After TK left from the sight of Matt it left him alone and time to think. _No, no way Nico and Dani did… God not even going to finish that thought… Maybe she did know. I will try to catch up with her later hopefully without Nico being around. God It's Nico for crying out loud why would TK even suggest that?_

_**Beam me up,**_

**(B) **About a week after Dani and Nico told the team that they both were part owners, lets say the subject wasn't dropped. They both saw that coming from the players but what they found shocking was the fact that Matt hadn't tried to do something stupid but they were expecting it to come up eventually.

Dani went to grab a glass for her wine so she went to the cupboard in the kitchen in search of a glass. She finely came upon one and said out loud "Stop rearranging my glasses."

"Sorry. I just find the joy making you search everywhere for a simple glass."

"You also have to make some type of noise when you come in here."

He shrugged "That's debatable" he then went around her to grab another glass out of a completely different cabinet. Once Dani saw that she squinted at him. He took notice of it "Your squinting" after a few moments of her not responding he went behind her and put both of his hands on her shoulders and whispered, half-jokingly, into her ear "That's a bad habit." He then grabbed the wine bottle out of her hand and poured himself a glass.

She reached and took his glass and then said "Well since we are naming habits lets talk about sneaking up on me."

He reached around her to grab the other glass and he smiled "You know you love it."

She smiled and blushed. "So how was work?"

"it's calmed down a bit, if that is what you mean. So you should be fine to come back. It seems once I get them out of a situation, it goes back to normal. So I imagine the same would go for you as well."

She leaned back on the counter "how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well you can start by walking into the building and assessing people's reactions from others point of view."

"Are you saying I over assess?"

He smirked "Maybe"

She playfully slapped him in the arm "So walking in."

He moved over a bit and kissed her "If you want I will walk in with you and plus there's a mandatory meeting tomorrow, that both of us have to be there for."

"As owners or as workers for the owners?"

"The second one… I think"

She placed her glass down and said "As long as your with me through the meeting then I am fine."

"You're thinking that Matt will do something."

"from what you have told me he hasn't done anything yet. And you saw the way he reacted after we let everything out. I think he felt he needed an explanation of some sort and he never got it. so he could try to make a scene since we both are going to be at the meeting"

He placed his glass down as well and leaned against the counter opposite to Dani "Do I need to take any precautions."

"I don't think so. It would just be plain stupid to do any harm of any sort in a meeting full of witnesses."

"I'm still going to have a guy watch him because he has been unpredictable."

She nodded "That might be a good idea regardless… now can we talk about something other than work."

_**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**_

**(A) **"Ok this was not what I expected your office to look like. I expected more of a secret agent lab of some sort, not a normal office."

He smiled "James Bond I am not. One the ladies don't throw themselves at me" he said that as a joke but who knows how Dani interpreted it.

She Accidently said out loud "I can't imagine why they wouldn't…" _crap._

He turned around and did a cocky smirk "Doctor Santino that's rather bold."

"No that's a slip of the mind"

"Ah but the thought crossed your mind" he was slowly moving forward and it caused her to back up toward his lonely desk.

She finally hit his desk and pointed at him. "bad Nico stop."

He listened and stop in his tracks and in a questionable tone he said "Doctor?"

She was still against his desk and he was maybe, all of five feet away from her. "Being bold aren't we Nico" There she went using his own words against him, just barely. But at this point it was a self-defense mechanism because she was nervous. She had no clue why Nico was doing what he was doing; hell she wanted to know what gotten into Nico. First he adds her to list to inform her that his death was a fake and then he wanted to know who kissed who in her dream and now if she wasn't mistaken he was making a move on her.

"Sometimes being bold is the only way to get heard." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. He stood there just looking her straight in the eyes.

She got lost for a minute just looking at him. She noticed the same look that she could not name again and it confused her, she wanted to put a name to that look but she couldn't, not yet. She snapped out of her own thoughts by herself. She assumed that Nico was waiting for a reply or a logical reason against what he just said. But she knew that the truth was he was right, sometimes being bold is the only way to get heard. She nodded "Your right, but maybe being heard right now isn't a good idea. You are the one who said you knew the one thing that could ruin our friendship."

He just shook his head "I don't care"

"Nico you might not care but I do. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again." She thought for a moment after he didn't respond and she realized he was being open with her, he was truly letting her see a side that is rather invisible with him. In a way he was letting her know that he cared for her. "Nico this can't happen"

"Why not Doctor. You proved maybe on a subconscious level that there's something more than a friendship. Look at how long you were at my grave, you were there for hours after everyone else. But I'm assuming you don't know why you were there. Look at how comfortable we talked last night and you just said that you don't want to lose me again." He had moved so close to her that he was maybe a head away from her.

"Nico I told you to stop."

"Then make me Dani. Make me not want to move closer, make me want to push you away. Make me stop what I am about to do right now." He moved the last few inches and had Dani basically against his desk "So are you going to make me stop."

She starred into his eyes and knew that he would back down if she told him to. She also knew that if she told him to do so he would be gone the next day. She softly told him "No" He closed the space between them and went in to kiss her. She didn't stop him and she didn't want to either.

_**I think a minute's enough,**_

**(B) **As the last few people walked into the conference room coach decided that he would begin the meeting

"Alright people let's get this over with. Now you all now that we have been looking for an offensive coach and we have found one. By tomorrow that spot will officially be filled, a statement will be released and a press conference will be held at eleven. This meeting was just a heads up on what will be happing. You guys can go."

No one left because they all knew that it was strange that they didn't get informed of who the person was. So Matt spoke up "Coach who is the guy?"

"he wanted his identity to remain a secret until tomorrow."

Matt glared at Dani and Nico, who were on the opposite side of the room. "Did management have a say in it."

Coach saw the possibilities of where this could lead to and answered Matt so there wasn't a possibility of a fight to break out " Matt first off they are here as the head of security and as the team therapist and second I picked the coach and ran it through them and they did approve. Look you guys are going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out who it is. Also tomorrow TK is going to announce his decision if he is going to continue or not."

With that coach left the room and others followed. There were three people left in the conference room and anyone could guess who it was.

"You two are going to ruin this team." Matt was at the door way when he said that. He was also thinking that being near the door might be a good idea if he needed to make a quick escape.

Neither of them wanted to speak to Matt because they knew it would only cause trouble but someone needed to defend themselves and this time it was Dani. "Matt we have been running this team for a while and this team has only been improving since the last owner, so don't try to play that card, it will only end up being bad for you."

Matt did the smart thing and left the room before he said anything stupid.

Nico looked over at Dani and told her "He is only going to be trouble"

"Yeah I kind of figured."

_**Just beam me up.**_

**(A) **Dani grumbled a little bit and lightly pushed Nico away. "We need to stop"

"Probably but that's no fun."

"You know what's not fun is getting caught by someone"

Nico sighed "Your right, the last thing we need are rumors floating around for the whole day I am here."

Dani pointed at him "see that there, I don't know if your joking or not."

He smiled and Dani could have sworn that she hear a little laugh come from him. "Dani, I am literally here until you need to leave and then I am gone from this organization… so I could honestly care less about rumors."

"Mr. Control has loosen up. That is so strange, so why did you have to come here?"

Nico walked around to the front of his desk and opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed out a tablet. "Just this" he waved the tablet for a brief moment "you want to grab lunch."

"Straight to the point… sure"

They both walked out of his office and went back to the main part of the training facility and they went by Matts office and once they walked by the office Matt walked out.

"Hey Dani can we talk now?"

Dani looked over at Nico for a brief second and then Nico took a glance down at his phone. "I'll be out side." Nico did as he said and went outside to his car.

Once Nico was out of sight Matt lead Dani into his office. They both stayed standing but at opposite sides of the room and Matt took notice of the slight annoyed look Dani had "So Matt what did you want to talk about?"

Matt smiled "I just wanted to talk, see how you're doing and what's new."

Dani thought for a brief second "I'm doing well and nothing is new. So what did you really want to talk about?"

"That easy to tell?"

"Kind of."

"Well ok. I wasn't even going to bring this up but TK brought up that you two seemed more attached lately. That you knew he was alive this whole time and that-"

Dani interrupted him before he could get any further because she wanted to know who Matt was talking about even though she already had a good idea who he was referring to. "Wait Matt are you talking about Nico as the other person." Matt just nodded his head yes. "OK let me just answer what you mentioned then you can continue "I'm not even sure if I can tell you this but I only found out a yesterday" she wasn't planning to tell him when yesterday because honestly she didn't have to. "But apparently I was supposed to know a few days earlier." _Yeah like since the beginning. Stupid government _She then shrugged at her next statement "Miss communication… Continue."

"Oh yeah he then went on to mentioning the possibility that you two are giving each other looks was because you two… took the plunge."

Dani was in disbelief that Matt even said that "wow Matt really."

_**In my head I see your baby blues**_

**(B) **"Ready TK?"

"Man Doc I can't believe this is happening. In just a few hours I will be retiring and then becoming a coach all in the same day"

She smiled at him while they both were walking the halls of the training facility. "I know, it's a lot to take in but you will do just fine."

"So doc how did everyone take the news when you told them."

"Not as well as you did. Some of them were fine and then a lot of them said they couldn't trust me again. I expected it though."

"what about Matt."

She sighed and TK knew it would be a touchy topic but he was curious. "He is a completely different story. One that is not worth explaining… Also TK me, Nico and Coach are the only one's that know what is going on. So please keep it that way."

"You got it Doc… hey you might want to consider cutting your loses now instead of later."

TK walked away to get ready for his press conference and it left Dani to softly say out loud "I know."

About an hour or so later, the one and only Terrence King announced his early retirement of football and immediately the reporters questioned him why he was quitting early in his career.

"I'm not quitting, you've guys have seen my career, and it was a choice. A choice that changes everything for me if I did continues there would have been a good chance that the injury would only get worse."

There was a reporter that asked the one question everyone else would. "What's next for the King?"

Everyone saw a huge grin appear one TK. "I'm thinking of some coaching."

"Where at TK?"

"Well before I answer that let me go get the new offensive coach." TK walked off the platform and left the room for a second and immediately came back in with no one next to him. "Well it seems I just got promoted… I'm coaching the Hawks baby!" of course he meant he was only coaching the offensive line and he still had to listen to Purnell

Once TK announced he was the new offensive coach the reporters went crazy he decided after five more questions to end the press conference.

"Sorry ladies and gents that's all the time the King has today. I've got some strict bosses to report to." He walked out of the room with help of Nico, so no reporters would get in his way. Once he got TK tucked away in the middle of the building, away from the reporters, they waited. TK acted like he was exhausted and stretched out in one of the chairs while Nico pulled out his phone and wait for the all clear. There wouldn't be any problems until after all the reporters left the building.

_**I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's**_

"Really!? You just said that, you think Nico and I have had sex? Matt that was stupid to even suggest. What were you thinking?"

Matt just stood in front of his desk wondering why the hell he even said that in the first place but he thought since he already said it that he should just continue. "I was thinking that TK wasn't that far off."

"Why would you even care?"

"It's Nico Dani. No one knows anything about him. Look he was supposedly dead and then he comes walking in like nothing happened. He won't include people into anything until the last possible minute; I've had a few problems with him when it came to that"

The moment Matt said that one thought came to Dani _That I know he does for fun. _And as much as she wanted to interrupt him she let him continue.

"Dani a person like him can never be trusted because he doesn't tell a person the full story and he probably never will."

She was furious because now he was telling her what she could and could not do. She was going to play this differently "hmm I guess he is just open to me, I've never had any of those problems. Although having sex with him would probably be amazing, everything else is so far." She left Matt speechless and she was hoping for that. She walked towards the door and said one last thing to him "Matt you should have at least gone to his funeral." She walked out of the building a little frustrated and she found Nico leaning against his car. He noticed that Dani looked agitated, but he needed to know if something was up.

"That bad?"

"you have no idea."

Nico opened the passenger side door for her and asked "Anything interesting you two talked about?"

Dani wasn't in the mood to talk so she knew what would get him to shut up "Yes, having sex with you." And that did the trick it got him to be quite for the drive but it also got Dani a little disappointed that she got him to be quiet so quickly. "Sorry about that, I guess I should explain but I have to ask, are we still stopping for lunch."

He smiled and said "Yes" no one talked until they arrived a little café. It wasn't Dani interpretation of lunch but she knew she needed a coffee. They went into the small café and ordered. Once they got their order they sat down at a table and Nico noticed that Dani wasn't going to say anything for once so he decided to ask. "So are you going to explain what happened because I assume that wasn't brought up by you?"

"No it wasn't. You now Matt wanted to talk and I don't think he got around to what he was originally planning to say but he did mention me and you. Suggesting since we have been giving each other those looks, that we normally do, that we have slept with each other and I might have suggested that we did because I was extremely pissed at him. But then he did bring up something that I should consider. He said that I you're a type of person that I shouldn't trust… should I trust you Nico?"

He could only think of thing to say "When have I let you down Dani?"

"You haven't"

"I can't tell you if you should trust me. The opinion has to come from you and only you, and once you know tell me because that could determine everything, but Dani even if you do or don't I will stay around."

_**One of me, with you**_

**(B) **"Coach there's no way this is a good idea. He's unexperience, he can barely be controlled and now he's going to be running a major part for the team."

"What are you getting at Donnally" coach was sitting at his desk going through some paper work.

"What I am saying is isn't there a better fit then TK."

"Nope"

"Coach you didn't have a say in this. They just forced him upon you."

"Donnally if you knew any of them and me you would know they ran it through me and got my approval before anything was made official."

"TK is not a right fit for the job."

"maybe not right now but he will be,. Now if I am not mistaken you've got a job and I have to go and do mine."

Coach wasn't thrilled that Matt just basically shot down TK's new position but he would have a discussion with the owners and TK about Donnally. It just seems to him that Matt might just be more trouble than he is worth.

Practice was ending and Dani wanted to see how TK was doing on his first day and once TK noticed Dani standing on the side he told coach he was going to talk to her and he then ran up to her "Hey doc I cant believe I am actually doing this. It's all thanks to you. I really owe you and I love it coach is tolerating me and considering my ideas." TK then gave Dani a huge hug "Thank you thank you thank you."

"TK I need to breath."

TK then put her down. "Oh sorry doc. I'm just so excited that I still have a job related to football."

"TK you deserve it. I just came to see how you were doing."

At that moment Coach was dismissing the players and came up to Dani and TK. "Doctor Dani do you know where Nico is"

"he's probably lurking somewhere behind us. Do you want me to send him a text?" Dani whipped out her phone and was ready to send a text.

"Yeah tell him to meet us in my office, all of us need to talk." He looked over at TK and saw that he went from happy to confuse. "TK don't worry, it's slightly concerns you but not about your current position with the team." Dani sent a text off to Nico saying 'Meet in coach's office. ASAP' and all of them went to coach's office and found Nico waiting inside already sitting down.

Nico spoke because he was honestly curious why it was just them "So coach what's up"

As soon as everyone went got into coach's office and as soon as the door was shut he said "It's about Donnally and his current position with the New York Hawks."

_**So when I need you can I send you a sign**_

**(A) **Nico had dropped Dani off at home after they talked a little bit about small stuff. The make out session that they had didn't even pop up, which Dani wasn't sure if that a good thing or the possibility that Nico wanted an answer about the whole trust thing before they even approached the topic.

She spent the day just doing nothing but thinking. But the truth was she had no clue what to make of everything that had happened the past few days. She knew something was up with Matt she just didn't know what he wanted to tell her originally. She was still a bit clueless on how to interpret the dream that she had and now she was even more confused about Nico in general.

She found her way to her bed and she couldn't sleep. All she was thinking about was Nico _He admitted to me there was some sort of feelings but why did he admit to them today? He told me out right that I was the person that got him to stay. He wants to know if I trust him. Then he jumped at my touch but then later I didn't stop him from kissing me. I was only hesitant because I was scared it would cause me to lose him. _And there it was she found the reason to why everything has been strange for her lately. She didn't want to lose him. _I don't want to lose him. I don't want him to disappear on me like he was planning to. I was the reason he didn't run. But then when did this start for him. We have that bicker but what made him feel what he feels and why was he all suddenly that open… unless, crap he wanted to know my reaction, he wanted to see what I would do and he wants to know if I trust him. I do it's just he's got to stop being so sneaky. _

She went to grab her phone that was on the night stand to text Nico and to tell him he was a jackass but also that she did trust him but the moment she did she heard a knock at the door. So by instinct she went down to her door and checked to see who it was, she was a little disappointed who it was but she did see it coming because she didn't think he said all he wanted to when they were talking earlier.

She opened the door and said "Hey"

"Hi Dani. I didn't exactly say what I wanted to earlier so I was wondering if I could now."

"I kinda figured that Matt. Look just tell me because I not in the mood to drag anything out."

"Ok…" he took a deep breath in and then continued "Well I guess earlier I wanted to tell you I got offered a job in San Fran a few weeks back and I haven't really considered the job until recently and I was hoping that there was a reason not to go."

Dani sighed and was not sure how to respond "Is it a job you want?"

"yeah it's a GM position and there is only so much that I can do as a trainer. I want to be able to advance in my career."

"Well Matt there's your answer."

"I guess so… Dani about earlier. I'm sorry, I should go."

"Bye Matt." Matt walked away from the door and a few seconds after she shut the door and went to plop down on one of her chairs in her living room.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Nico. 'Trust is a strange thing.'

Nico was lying down on his bed when he got the text and he decided that he would bite at what ever Dani was getting at. 'How so Doctor?'

_Figures that's how he answers _'trust comes and goes but when it is with a constant it gets tricky.'

_What is she getting at_ 'so in your case what is the constant'

_**I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights**__. _

**(B)** "Coach, care to explain?" Nico asked but if this was going where he thought it was he would be ok with it.

"Nico think I speak for everyone in this room, Donnally's got to go. He was trying to tell me other wise that TK was not a good match and something along the lines that you two cant run this team."

TK was just watching and listening because there was a good chance that he was going to have a little talk with Matt.

"We've had the same problem. Coach are you suggesting what I think you are?"

And before coach could speak up Dani said "Can we just out right fire him?"

"Not if we want some legal issues. Transfer?"

Coach came back into the conversation "That's what I was thinking I know Minnesota has been looking for a new trainer and they would do anything to get one."

"alright coach do you think you can get them on the phone? I'm going to run over his contract and see if we can actually transfer him. Dani, TK, steer clear of him for right now and don't mention this to anyone, were going to want to keep this off the radar until the last possible second."

TK and Dani nodded while coach went on to his phone to contact Minnesota while Nico went off to his office and Dani and TK were going to try to avoid Matt ****************

_**I'll pick a star and watch you shine**_

**(A) **It took Dani a moment to respond to the text because she wasn't sure if she wanted to text Nico the truth. 'A person'

'And who might that person be?'

She was going to play this out because she did want to see, or in this case read Nico's reactions. 'A certain guy I know'

Nico was uncertain what she was doing but he had a good idea. But the truth was there was part of him that was nervous that she talking about a different person entirely so he was going to try to find out who it was a quickly as possible but he knew she might be difficult and if it was a different guy then him self the least he could do was check up on the guy and see if he was a decent man. 'and who is this guy?'

She softly chuckled when she got the text _he wants to know badly. He went straight to the question. I wonder if I can drag this out. _'a guy that I work with.'

'doctor you do know I need to know who it is so there isn't a problem with the team.' He knew that was a long shot because of the whole he isn't working for the Hawks anymore but he wanted to know and he was hoping she forgot that for a second

She didn't. 'you don't work for the team anymore'

_Danm _'you've got me there so are you going to let me know or am I stuck with guessing and clues?'

'Maybe' she was laughing because she knew she was acting like him.

_Took a few pages from my book I see. _

_**Just beam me up,**_

_**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**_

_**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**_

_**Beam me up,**_

_**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**_

_**I think, a minute's enough,**_

_**Could you Beam me up**_


End file.
